Kynsie's Journal
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: This is the journal of Josh and Alicia's daughter. Other daughters of the PC also come in at times. Read and review! Only NICE and CONSTRUCTIVE critcism reviews accepted.
1. August 28 September 3

**Kynsie Sasha Hotz is the daughter of Alicia and Josh Hotz.**

**Maria Jasmyn Harrington is the daughter of Massie and Derrick Harrington.**

**Rebecca Grace Fisher is the daughter of Claire and Cam Fisher.**

**Alanna Bethany Baxter is the daughter of Kristen and Dune Baxter.**

**Whitney Nicole Plovert is the daughter of Dylan and Chris Plovert.**

**A/N: This will be the journals of Kynsie Sasha Hotz. She is doing this for English class. Other characters will appear here, but not very often. Okay?**

**They are in 8th grade, and will graduate in 2011.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of the clique. **

_Thursday, 8-28-11, Period 4_

_Journal Entry_

_Time Machine_

I would travel five years into the future. I would enjoy observing my graduation from BOCD High School. It would be exciting to see who my friends were and if they were still the same friends I have now. It would be a real adventure to see the new fashions that have come around in 2016. I would be excited to see how Westchester has changed. If it had changed at all, that is.

I think often about what my life will be like in the future. I wonder what career I will into, how large of a family I will have, etc. I ponder what I will act like. I sincerely hope I'm not like my mother. In a small quantity of ways, I mean. A few things she does I would do differently. I'm not exactly loaded with examples right now, but I'm positive that there's things that aren't entering my mind at this moment.

I guess I thrive on being on my own and independent. I'd be happy to move out and live on my own. It would be a change. In frequent incidents, I believe change is good.

_English Class- August 29, 2011_

I believe that both genders (males and females) have it easy. Many times, guys have it easier. They are stronger athletically, which makes being involved in sports and playing them much, much, much, easier.

On the other hand, girls have it easy, also. They're not the ones expected to ask guys out on a date, although it happens often. It's usually the other way around. Girls aren't expected to pay for the bill when on a date, or to buy candy and flowers. I think girls are easier to like than boys. Also, they have more of an innocent presence about them. They are also less mischievous, because they do mature faster.

Another way boys have it easier is that they are not expected to look radiant all of the time. Usually they don't have all the hair that girls do to fix and wash. That is a big inconvenience. The issue of jobs comes to mind. Some jobs men are better than women at. Or they are more capable of doing that particular occupation. In the career of police officers and firefighters, the usual gender you see is the male gender. I believe this is because men are stronger (physically) than women so they are more capable of capturing animals and holding them or lifting the heavy fire equipment needed to put out fires.

Those are my beliefs on the equality of boys and girls.

_English Class- Tuesday, September 2, 2011_

If I were ruler of the world, I believe there would be times when I would get greedy. I'm only human. I wouldn't go as far as to have people killed if they disobeyed me. I might get a little demanding with them, though.

Then again, I suppose I would be an equal and fair ruler, and a good person as well. I would try very hard not to lose my temper, and I would hate it if one of my subjects were afraid of me. It might be good, because then they would be afraid to commit crimes. I guess I'd want them to like me yet know what I would do to them if I had to.

To be ruler of the world would be a great responsibility, and I am not sure I could take it upon myself to do it.

On the other, you could do and have whatever you wanted and you could deal with crimes and lawbreakers anyway you wanted to. It would be very exciting, but I doubt it will ever happen!

_English Class- Tuesday, September 3, 2011_

When I make a mistake, I try extremely hard not make excuses, but I'm sure one slips out now and again. It may seems strange, but I find it hard, in some cases, not to make excuses. The reason that I usually try not to make excuses is that people that do that often are, in my opinion, extremely annoying. I do not want to seem annoying or the kind of person who whines constantly, so I realize my mistake was simply an error on my behalf. Then I begin to put it behind me.

When and if I happen to give an excuse, I know some people don't believe me. For instance, yesterday at Cross Country practice we ran our course and I added twenty seconds (!) to my original time. I didn't do very well for my personal best, but I was eighth place on the team and third in the seventh and eighth grade girls.

When I got home, I told my mom about it, and I made up some excuses that were partly true and partly not true. I said that it was very humid out and since I have hay fever, my allergies acted up and I had trouble breathing (which I did since we ran through the woods).

I could tell my mom knew I was making up little excuses. Moms always know stuff like that.


	2. September 4 September 9

_**A/N: Second chapter. I'm dividing them into chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: Go read the first chapter.**_

_English Class- Thursday, September 4, 2011_

My friends and I are mostly honest with each other, but I know there are things we don't always speak openly about. I would definitely want my friends to be absolutely honest about me, as a friend. This is because if I knew what they thought, I could know what kind of friend I was. Also, I could tell exactly what they thought of me, and see how much of a friend they were to me. I could work on improving some things they told me that I do that would make people mad, or hurt their feelings.

It is a hard question to answer. What do you think they would tell you? I think they would tell me that sometimes I'm not as polite to them as they would like me to be. They might also tell me that since I express what I feel often, I might hurt their feelings in a small way. That is for the bad parts about me. For the good parts, I believe they would tell me I am trustworthy and honest. Also, I don't exactly have a "favorite friend" that I would tend to favor out of our clique, like our moms.. That is nice to know, I believe.

_English Class- Friday, September 5,2011_

I have never liked strict teachers. If they taught very well, I would like them. Fun teachers, I like immensely. If we didn't get taught anything, the class might be boring. Since we have exams at the end of the year, I would prefer the strict teacher over the fun teacher. This is because I would then do better on homework, tests, and the exam.

If I had my total preference, I would take a combination of both. For example, in sixth grade, our math and social studies teacher at Kenwood was both strict and fun. She was fun when she wanted to be, yet she was strict when she needed to be. We accomplished a great deal of work in her class. My point is, I really can't decide on which I'd rather have, but I do know I'd like to have a variety of teachers. Fun and strict teachers both have their good points, but they also have bad points.

_English class- Monday, September 8, 2011_

My friend telling me an important secret would not be a mistake on their part. I would be careful not to tell it. I usually forget about secrets my friends tell me because I don't talk about it. Of course, if they reminded me about it, I would remember it.

For example, one of my friends told me she was upset at some people she hung around with. I've never told anyone or discussed it since she told me. I had to think back to remember it even now. It is hard for me to remember any important secrets my friends have told me.

Some secrets are valued and should be kept quiet. I realize that. But devious secrets that talk about people behind their backs need to be confided in the person they're about and that person only. That is what I believe. It's not fair or right to tell secrets about others- especially right in front of them. That has happened before. If my friends get mad at me for telling something that they told me that was rude, unkind, and/or offensive in any way about one of my close friends, then my philosophy is: "You shouldn't have said it in the first place." Unless I agree with the statement. Then I shouldn't be talking.

_English Class- Tuesday, September 9, 2011_

I can't just explain easily who I dislike most. Right now, I dislike my almost ex-friend. I'd prefer not to mention her name. I dislike this person because she gets "mad" at me for childish reasons, and gets immature about it. For example, at the BOCD- Eastwood football game, I hung out with some of my old Eastwood friends. I used to go to Eastwood until third grade, when I moved here. She complained that I should have been walking around with her instead. I could go on for pages about her getting "mad" at me. I'd probably get writer's cramp. I just think she's being immature and it's getting on my nerves!

The best things about her is that she can make me laugh. She can be the nicest and funniest person you've ever met. In an instant, she treats yo like you're not as good as she is. She is so much smarter and "cooler" than you. So I just said, "When you grow up, I'll talk about it," and left it at that. She acted like she didn't care if we were friends or not. Then, right in front of me, she'd whisper to our friends about me. I thought, I'm in second grade again! But it's her choice how she wants to act, and if it's better we're not friends, then I agree.


	3. September 10 September 12

**This is chapter 3 of Kynsie's Journal. **

**A/N: IF YOU DON'T LIKE REALISTIC DIARY STORIES, THEN DON'T READ ANYMORE. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR COMMENTS, OKAY? THANKS.**

_English Class- Wednesday, September 10, 2011_

If everyone in my family forgot my birthday, it would be disastrous. For me, anyway. I would feel so alone and sad, and frankly, forgotten. I hope it never happens, but if it does, I hope it's my fortieth birthday, or same really high age like that. I'd feel left out, and like no one cared if I was around. A birthday is an important thing. It's the one day out of the year when all the attention is focused on you, you know.

Attention might not matter as much as it just being your day. You get one day out of the year as yours. If an important day like that was forgotten, my family would hear about. Even if they were extremely busy, a birthday isn't just something you can forget. If just one person in my family forgot, it might not be that bad. But everyone? That's a different story. It would either be a huge coincidence or a total shock. I'm thinking that it would be more of a total shock. I just hope it never happens, because I would be upset and confused.

_English Class- Thursday, September 11, 2011_

If I could be invisible for a day, I would come to school just like any other day. I would wander through the classrooms, checking up on my friends and former teachers. I would go to the lunch I don't eat (D) and see what my other friends do in lunch D. I think of it as a time where I'd get to see what my friends do when I'm not around. I could scare people by writing on the blackboard with chalk, and no one could see me. Chalk moving all by itself is frightening. I would write things that the kids would like. For instance, I could write: _School is canceled for the next five years!_

Or something like that. I wonder what the teachers would do in situations like that. It's hard to think of things I would do if I was invisible. I've never quite thought about it before.

_English Class- Friday, September 12, 2011_

I don't recall ever having gotten myself in a big mess by telling a lie. If I did, it wasn't recently. I know people, or a person that has, though. I will recall that, because it involved me.

My friend sometimes got jealous of me being better friends with our friend than she was. So, she waited until recess when everyone was in a big group, and told everyone that I had said something very mean and extremely insulting about our friend that I never said.

We got into a big fight, but everyone believed me. I think this was because my friend didn't just tell our friend- she had to tell a whole group to draw attention to herself. Then, when I yelled at her in our group at that recess and walked away, she said to everyone, "Don't pity her." When my friends told me that, I just about lost it. This was in sixth grade, and she did the same thing to me, only with a different person, in the fourth grade. Only then our friend's birthday party was coming up, and our friend's mom didn't want me to come (even though my friend believed that I didn't say it), just because of my friend's lie. I had to write a whole apology note to my friend's mom just so I could come to her party! That was inconvenience.

If she would have told the truth (instead of twisting constructive comments of mine into rude comments) we would have had a better relationship and a couple less weeks worth of stress.


	4. September 15 September 18

**Fourth chapter! WHOOO I'm on a ROLL baby, on a ROLL!**

**A/N: IF YOU DON'T LIKE REALISTIC DIARY STORIES, THEN DON'T READ ANYMORE. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR COMMENTS, OKAY? THANKS.**

_English Class- Monday, September 15, 2011_

I would love to have an identical twin. You would have someone to talk to all the time. You could share clothes. You might have the same friends. I think it would be exciting to have someone just like me, and see how they acted and what they did. What I was better at and what they were better at. We could split jobs around the house, and help each other with homework. You wouldn't have to call someone to go running with you or practice basketball on the weekends. You'd always have someone right there with you.

Some bad things would be the fact that there was someone just like you. There would be arguments over who's prettier, or better at this or that. Then there would be the fight over who's better friends with who, if you had the same friends. If not, it would probably be: "Well, my friends are better, more popular, and more fun than your friends." You couldn't be your own person because there is someone just like you. There would be a lot of stress and competition in your family. I'd still like to have a twin- probably because I don't!

_English Class- Tuesday, September 16, 2011_

I'm not really sure how to answer that question. My father lives with us, is wealthy, and has me, two more girls, and one boy. I haven't really spent 'time' with him since I was two. That creates a bad image of fathers in my mind. I have a half-sibling who lives with her dad, and she was born before my mom married my dad. It's not the same. Sometimes he's alright, but other times I hate him. I don't think I would want him to spend more time with me, because, literally, he delights in telling me what to do. He has to be in control and be right at all times. If he isn't, he'll yell or even be more demanding that he gets his way.

So, it may sound greedy, but I'd rather have him give me presents since he can't show emotions or be understanding ninety-eight percent of the the time. I think I'd say the same for my real father...but maybe he's a little more understanding and able to show emotion. You'd probably not mind my view of him! He doesn't call my mom or even me...ever, especially when he's at work being a lawyer. If he really tried to talk to me now, I'd definitely tell him off about it. That couldn't make up for the past 13 years, though. I would dislike it very much to spend time with a heartless guy like that. Presents is definitely the answer.

_English Class- Wednesday, September 17, 2011_

The worst nightmare I can remember happened when I was five years old. I had watched a really dumb and funny movie that evening involving a vampire. It was a really short nightmare. I was sleeping, when a small bat flew directly above my head. When I looked up, the bat closed it's wings. When it spread them apart, a man with a pale face and slicked black hair appeared, spreading his cloak apart. He had a red vest on that looked shiny over a white shirt. He had black pants and shoes on and a brooch on the neck of his shirt. He had red eyes and blood-stained fangs. He let out a hiss, and I woke up. I'm not sure if it had any meaning. I can still see it vividly in my mind, though. I think it all meant was that my imagination was running wild and I shouldn't have watched that movie before I went to sleep, even though I didn't think it was scary at all.

_English Class- Thursday, September 18, 2011_

If I could be as talented as a friend of mine at anything, it would be twirling. She is very good at it. I am alright, but I don't have as much as experience at it as she does. She plays wonderfully on defense. I'm not sure about offense, but she does well overall. It would be awesome to be that great. My mom was the star girl's baton twirler since she was a freshman. Her coach always wanted to move her up to varsity, because she played so well all through high school. My grandpa told the coach to leave her in JV, so that she could get a chance to twirl and have some experience for varsity. It just seems I need more practice, and for my mom to teach me about the game. I have the genes, I just need to learn how to use them. I made final cuts last year, but then I got cut. I wasn't upset, though. My mom coached girl's twirling for 5 years, and she wasn't happy with the practices! I guess she wasn't that wonderful on offense but she was really good at defense!


End file.
